Soul Eater: SoulxMaka
by AnimeloverYori
Summary: Hooray for Soul and Maka! First story/fanfiction/any writing on the internet whatsoever! Enjoy and critique harshly if needed. It has SoulMaka goodness.
1. The Perfect Morning

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Stretch.  
_

I was at the beach, and it couldn't have been a better day. The melancholic sun was blaring down on me while I was reading my book on the sand of Death Sea. The ocean waves were creeping towards my feet, as well as my partner's. I put my head on his shoulder and inhaled the sweet smell of…eggs?

"MAKA!" I heard a familiar voice say. No, scream is more like it.

I snapped back to reality as I realized the breakfast was on fire. I jumped back quickly franticly looking for the fire extinguisher.

Suddenly, something blasted me from behind. The eggs were quickly put out by the foam…but it also got in my hair.

"Heh, that took care of the problem."

I felt the blood rushing to my head. I grabbed a book from what seemed out of nowhere and turned around swiftly, causing the foam from my hair to get on him as well.

"Soul~?" I said sinisterly to my partner.

Soul backed up, his red eyes showing fear to what was coming next.

"Maka…CHOP!" I sent the book flying, along with Soul, across the room.

What a great way to start a Sunday. I grabbed the book out of his snow white hair to find foam on it. Of course. The white foam is the same color as his hair, and I didn't notice. And he got it on my favorite book. I put it aside and grimaced at him.

"Oi, Maka!" Soul said once he was up. "I saved you from turning into a pile of ashes! Show some respect…"

"Well, you could of aimed directly at the eggs and NOT through my head!" I retorted angrily.

"Pfft." Soul said as he looked away from me with a smirk on his face.

As much as I loved that grin of his, he HAD to be punished. No one gets away with messing with my books. Not even my partner.

I lifted my book and approached him to chop him again, and as a reflex, Soul crouched down and winced.

Suddenly, the door crashed and flew from its hinges, and skimmed off my right arm and sent my book airborne.

"YAHOO!" said the all too familiar voice.

I never knew it was possible for so much blood to rush to my face. I reluctantly moved away from Soul and to the book that I dropped on the ground. Letting my klutziness take the best of me, I tripped over my feet, and my head bumped on the table.

"Oi, oi, oi! The great me is here! Watch, as today, I will surpass God! NYAYAYAYA!" said the most annoying voice in the world.

If I wasn't to dizzy as I was today, I would have kicked Black Star right out of the house. But, Tsubaki was probably with him, and I actually _liked_ her. And, I have a killer headache now.

"Black Star, you shouldn't barge into people's houses liked that." Said Tsubaki in her timid and shy voice.

"HA! The man who can surpass God can go ANYWHERE!" he answered back at his weapon.

Where was my book? I need it NOW. Ugh, it doesn't matter. I couldn't move even if I wanted to. My head was now getting hotter, and I started to feel dizzy again.

"Maka, are you okay?" Soul asked in a worried voice as he touched my hurt arm. I winced, but smiled back to show I was strong. I can't make him troubled all the time.

"I'm fine, but I would like a bandage…and a book." I said.

"Soul, come on! Let's go train! The great me can't wait for something like this! Maka knows where the bandages are." Black Star lazily said.

I was enraged. _What a selfish meister. I feel so sorry for Tsubaki._

"Black Star…" Tsubaki winced. "That's rude to Maka, as well as Soul."

"Come on, Tsubaki! Soul wouldn't min-"

"She's right, Black Star." Soul said.

All three of us stared at him. Well, I did as much as I can without hurting my head more.

Black Star started to speak but stopped.

"Sure, your big entrance is cool and all, but my meister is hurt. I need to take care of her as my job as a weapon, and as of an important friend. It doesn't matter if she gets a paper cut or something bigger, I still need to be there." Soul said and he bowed down to apply the bandage to my arm.

I blushed a few shades of red, but I didn't dare look at Soul or go closer to him. I felt as if he would be able to sense my heartbeat.

"Thank…you…" I managed to say.

After that, I went blank for a few seconds. I jolted up, only to find myself head to head with Soul.

"Maka, are you SURE you're okay?" He felt my forehead, and it was getting hotter and hotter. I gave him a 'you-know-the-answer' look.

"I'll take her to the nurse!" Tsubaki volunteered. She helped me up and propped my arm over her shoulder, and we started walking. I looked back to see Black Star's dumbfounded expression and Soul's concerned face.

What a great way to start a Sunday.


	2. Visit to the Nurse

"Maka-chan! Watch out for tha-" cried Tsubaki.

I suddenly tripped over the bump on the carpet, bringing down Tsubaki with me. As if my day wasn't bad enough, I had to go back to Shibusen on a weekend to see Nurse Nygus.

Sure she was nice, but she made me feel a little nervous. After all, she looked like a mummy with glowing eyes, but I mean that in the nicest way possible.

"I am so sorry, Tsubaki." I meekly said as I helped her up.

"No, it's okay! I should've seen it earlier. Now, don't complain and lose more energy." She said as soon as I tried to open my mouth.

After a few minutes, we reached the nurse's office. After I knocked, I saw a shadow approaching the door. A slightly short one, of I should add.

The door creaked open, and both Tsubaki's and my eyes widened. It was Kidd wearing a pink, fluffy, cleaning apron with a surgical mask. A laughing Patty and an embarrassed Liz was behind him.

"_He had to pick outfit." _ Liz murmured behind him.

"IT WAS THE ONLY SYMTERICAL ONE!" Patty shouted between her fits of hysteria.

Don't laugh. I felt tears coming in my eyes, and I saw Tsubaki biting her lip trying to restrain herself.

"Ah, Maka, Tsubaki. You're just in time for spring-cleaning. I need you two to put on these-" He tossed us aprons identical to his, "and begin helping to clean up this place. All the medicine bottles were mismatched…and the…beds…IT WAS HORRIBLE!" Kidd hid his face in shame, as if he was the one that messed them up.

I erupted into laughter, and Tsubaki caved in and started to go into a fit of giggles.

Patty continued whatever she was doing while her sister crawled to the corner of the room.

"_Doesn't he know it's autumn already? Why do we have to do this?" _ Liz mumbled.

"I'm sure Nurse Nygus appreciated my kind acts, and now she can find anything she pleases with ease." Kidd responded.

"No, I can't. Kidd, your intentions were good, but I had everything arranged in a special way."

All heads turned to the person who said that.

"Nurse Nygus! We exclaimed.

"It sure is quite noisy today." She sighed. "Okay, who's my patient today?"

"That would be me." I said.

I guess it was somewhat hard to tell between Tsubaki and me because we were both covered in scratches from falling all the time.

"Please, both of you sit over here." She said as we went to the bed she was pointing at.

Nurse Nygus pulled out the first aid kit, and applied bandages to us.

"Tsubaki, is it?" Nurse Nygus asked.

"Y-yes."

"If you feel better you are excused to leave. You can take the other three with you if you please." She said with a happy expression. I couldn't really tell.

"Thank you." Tsubaki replied as she took Liz, Patty, and Kidd out the door.

"Now what seems to be the problem?" she asked me.

"Well, I started to feel like I was developing a fever. I was spacing out a bit during the morning, but I'm not sure if it's related."

Nurse Nygus nodded her head once and wrote something down.

"T-then," I continued. "I sort of became unconscious for a few seconds, and was really tired."

Suddenly, Nurse Nygus looked at me uncertainly.

"This started happening just today, right?"

"Yes."

She looked outside at the clear blue sky.

"How many days has it been after you defeated the Kishun?"

"About four or five. Why? Is he back?" I asked in a panicked voice. Of course I defeated him once, but it was really frightening. Madness was all around me that it felt almost tangible at that time.

"No, but I'm quite sure of what you have now. Have you ever heard of 'soul flu' before?"

It suddenly struck me. _I read about this in class before! _

Nurse Nygus started to explain, "A soul can usually maintain peace in one's body but a certain time of extreme fatigue, a soul…"

"…Will began to function improperly for a short period of time and cause dizziness, extra immune reactions, and fainting spells." I completed.

"Correct. I knew this was coming, especially for the groups that fought the Kishun. So, I prepared these antibiotics for this purpose." She said as she tossed me two bags with medication.

"Why two?" I asked.

"One for you and one for Soul, of course. Both meister and weapon can be affected. Speaking of such, I do not want either of you to perform soul resonance. There is a 67% chance you could give you partner 'soul flu'. Now, just take 1 tablet per day and you'll be better in no time. You are excused."

"Thank you." I said as I ran off. What else could I say?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I arrived back to the apartment, I was thinking of what I would say when I go back in. I was always bad at this since I arrive at a place without knowing what to say.

I opened the door as quietly as I could, but it fell. With a THUD.

My eyes opened wide in shock as I remembered what happened this morning. Dang it.

Soul came running from the kitchen, his eyes as wide as mine. Then, he saw me and, if possible, his eyes got wider.

I went into my panic state again. Will he be angry? Today was still my day to cook, right? What if he just fixed the door? What if it was a NEW door?

"Sou-" I almost said before I tripped over the door. _CRAP! AGAIN!_

I was about to hit my head (again) on the doorknob until Soul caught me. He still looked worried.

He helped me to the sofa, but still didn't say anything.

"Soul...I'm okay. I just have something called 'soul flu'."

He looked at me skeptically. "Huh?"

"Soul! Haven't you been paying attention in class?"

He grinned. I knew it. He's been skipping. I felt more relieved than angry though.

_It's the same old Soul. _I thought to myself.

Soul grinned even more. "Do you _want _me to skip class more?"

"What? When did I say that?" I asked.

"It's written ALL over your face. You're smiling way more than you usually do."

I felt my cheeks turn a shade of soft pink. I have got to learn to put on a straight face.

"It's alright. I'm just glad you're okay." He said.

Then he did something unimaginable. He _kissed_ my hand where I had a bandage (from falling over all the time).

A sensation raged from my hand to my chest to my head. It felt fluttery and ticklish, but almost painful.

I began to hyperventilate, but before I exposed myself I grabbed a book. A heavy one.


End file.
